


31 Days Of Arcana

by Broken_souls



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: 31 days of arcana, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_souls/pseuds/Broken_souls
Summary: #31DaysofArcanaWEEK ONEAsra (dream)Nadia (tea)Julian (murder)Muriel (nature)Portia (star)Lucio (oopsie)+Valerius (tarot)
Relationships: Asra (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Julian Devorak/Original Character(s), Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Nadia (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Portia Devorak/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	31 Days Of Arcana

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many of these I'll manage to make since I'm starting college this month but I wanted to try at least. I hope you like them!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this story Asra does not take care of the mc after they lose their memories, they just go different ways and are only able to be back together in their dreams.

In my dreams we are still together. In my dreams I'm still in love with them. In my dreams the sky is always blue and their lips taste of raspberries. In my dreams I'm with a them, I don't know who they are but know I'm in love with them. _Let me stay here a little longer._

Their hands are warm when I hold them, they hum a tune I've forgotten, their eyes hold my heart, and they know. _Oh, God, they know_. I don't remember their name but I'd recognise their lips anywhere, they kiss me with devotion and sorrow, there is sadness in their smile. I don't want to talk but I can't help but ask. "Is this a dream?"

There's fear in their eyes, a nostalgia that has no name. The way they look at me, as if trying to find something that's forever lost. "Yes." They says to themselves, "this is just a dream."

I hold them in my arms while they cry, they hide their face in my neck and hold me fearing I might disappear but I'm not going anywhere, I'm not going to leave them, not again. They sob and beg " _Let me stay here a little longer._ "

"Alright." This is just a dream, this isn't real. I have to force myself to remember -this love I feel isn't real. But then, why does it burn so much? I am burning alive, I am drowning, I am screaming, I am laughing, I am living, I am dying (and I feel all those things only when they hold me like that).

Time doesn't exist, it's only them and me and all the things we could have been if life had been kinder. My fingertips trace a pattern on their skin, I hum a song the tune of which I've forgotten, I just sing -not wanting to go forward or look back, I just want to stay in this precise instant forever.

This instant in which they are with me.

The sun never sets, the sky is always blue, their raspberry lips and a forgotten tune -it's all I have in this forlorn land, I don't need more. They smile at me but the fear still remains in their liliac eyes. I don't want this to end.

It doesn't matter whether it is a terrible nightmare or the gentlest of dreams, one must always wake up.

Kissing them feels religious, I touch them and they touch me. In their arms they brings me the most delightful of ecstasies. Their smile is so bright, let me keep their smile in my mind.

While playing with their hair I just whisper their name: _Asra, Asra, Asra_. I know I'll forget them when I wake up, but I know they won't forget me. _Never_.

I kiss them and beg.

_"Please, let me stay a little longer."_


End file.
